


You Stayed

by bythegrace



Series: Time love, it's only a matter of time [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awesome Leo Fitz, Brotp, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegrace/pseuds/bythegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wraps his arms around her tightly without hesitation. She inhales deeply, he smells like chemicals and sweat, friendship and home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. I just kept thinking how she stayed in the containment unit with him. And that look they shared after they diffused the nitroamine and talked to that soldier, classic Brotp. Also I believe almost no relationship is 100% platonic lol

The drive back to the Quinjet is quiet. Both of them reflecting on the events of the evening, of secrets learned, missions aborted…lives almost lost.

Daisy drives with one hand, her other elbow propped on the window sill, her fingers caressing her face pensively. It has started to drizzle and she thinks it suits her mood perfectly.

The mission had been...difficult...nearly a disaster. But it had also been revelatory. She had never faced such vitriol as she had tonight, the hatred emanating from the ‘soldiers’ had frightened her…as had the lengths she had been willing to go to interrogate the initial watchdog. She had seen Fitz’s reluctant and horrified face as he had held the gun, she had hated putting him in that position.

Fitz. Mack.

Two of the most important men in her life and she had almost lost them both tonight.

The very thought causes a coil of fear to curl along her spine.

Their deaths would have been on her, first for putting Mack in the crosshairs by using her powers and then not aborting when Coulson had asked and getting Fitz shot with that explosive goo.

She had almost gotten him killed.

“No you didn’t” he says softly, “Wasn’t your fault.” They’ve arrived at the jet, and it isn’t until he responds that she realizes she’s said her last thought out loud.

She turns towards him, bathed momentarily in his warm blue gaze. She wonders when his face had become so beloved to her, the thought of never seeing that sweet smile again makes her drop her forehead to his shoulder.

Her feelings are (almost) entirely platonic, but suddenly she feels all them at once. All the affection she holds for this kind, brilliant man throbs inside her like a pulse. She wishes for one brief wild moment that they were in love with each other instead, she thinks she could love him like that if she tried.

He rubs the back of her head soothingly, “Hey now, can’t have another woman blaming herself for everything that goes wrong in my life,” he teases gently.

She sniffs, and looks up at him with a watery smile, “Martyrdom isn’t a good look on me, huh?”

“Nah,” he smiles back as he unbuckles both of them, “I prefer angry badass,”

“I am kind of a badass now, huh,” she grins as they get out.

“And so bloody modest,” he says with a laugh bumping her shoulder lightly with his.

When they reach the ramp she turns toward him suddenly hugs him about the neck, pulling him against her.

He wraps his arms around her tightly without hesitation. She inhales deeply, he smells like chemicals and sweat, friendship and home.

“Why did you stay in the containment unit with me,?” he asks softly, “You could have imploded too”

“Would you have left me? idiot!" she asks rhetorically. When she feels him shake his head, “Well then don’t ask stupid questions," she exclaims with a huff, not quite ready to let him go yet. "You know I love you right?” she says finally, her face still buried in the crook of his neck.

“’Course,” he whispers, “You’re…so important to me Daisy…You’re my family” he says pulling away, but not before squeezing her shoulders with one arm.

“Ditto,” she says with a smile, “I love her to pieces, but Jemma’s a friggin’ idiot by the way,” she says as they walk into the jet.

“Hey now,” he says with a laugh.

“I mean it, you’re brilliant and you’re easy on the eyes; not to mention that you’re pretty badass now yourself,” she says as she playfully pokes him in the chest.

“You’re just saying that because you almost got me killed,” he teases in response

“Hey! You said that wasn’t my fault” she exclaims with a punch to his bicep.

“Ouch,” he says with a mock cry as he rubs his shoulder,

“Not all of us have superpowers,”

“Whatever, that was totally muscle under there,” she says with a roll of her eyes, “You gotta learn to take a punch like a man,”

“Beer, burger and x-box?” he asks

“Insert debrief in there first,” she adds

He groans and rubs his neck, “And shower, definitely shower,” he smiles, "See you in 15”

She watches him walk away and smiles, in their line of work any day where they all come home (mostly) in one piece is a good day.


End file.
